A Real American Hero (Marvel comic series)
The G.I. Joe A Real American Hero comic book series, published by Marvel Comics, was the first time Hasbro's property was worked into an actual fiction series. It was based on the A Real American Hero concept of G.I. Joe toys. The series began publication in 1982 and lasted 155 issues. Larry Hama wrote the entire series save for a few issues by guest writers. Hama had already developed an idea for a new series called Fury Force, which he was hoping would be an ongoing series for Marvel Comics. The original premise had the son of S.H.I.E.L.D director Nick Fury assembling a team of elite commandos to battle the terrorist organization, HYDRA. Marvel editor-in-chief Jim Shooter approached Hama about the Joe project due to Hama's military background, and the Fury concept was adapted for the project. Hama collaborated with writer Archie Goodwin on some of the initial concept work, including inventing Cobra and the Cobra Commander. Hasbro was initially uncertain about making villain toys, believing this wouldn't sell. Marvel would also suggest the inclusion of female Joes in the toyline, and to include them with the vehicles (as Hasbro again worried they wouldn't sell on their own). Even though the purpose of the comics was to sell the toys, Hama took the job seriously, approaching the stories as he would any series he would write. He infused the stories with action, drama, humor and character development. The series was notable for the great amount of military detail as Hama drew on his experiences in the military. In 2010, IDW would later continue the numbering scheme for this series, starting with issue # 156 and again using Hama as their main writer. Marvel Comics Issues Image:GJ MC001.jpg| Operation: Lady Doomsday / Hot Potato #1 Image:GJ MC002.jpg| Panic at the North Pole #2 Image:GJ MC03.jpg| The Trojan Gambit #3 Image:GJ MC004.jpg| Operation: Wingfield! #4 Image:GJ MC005.jpg| "Tanks" for the Memories #5 Image:GJ MC006.jpg| To Fail is to Conquer... To Succeed is to Die! #6 Image:GJ MC007.jpg| Walls of Death! #7 Image:GJ MC008.jpg| Code Name: Sea-Strike! #8 Image:GJ MC009.jpg| The Diplomat #9 Image:GJ MC010.jpg| A Nice Little Town Like Ours #10 Image:GJ_MC011.jpg| The Pipeline Ploy! #11 Image:GJ MC012.jpg| Three Strikes for Snake-Eyes #12 Image:GJ MC013.jpg| Last Plane From Rio Lindo #13 Image:GJ MC014.jpg| Destro Attacks #14 Image:GJ MC015.jpg| Red-Eye to Miami! #15 Image:GJ MC016.jpg| Night Attack! #16 Image:GJ MC017.jpg| Loose Ends #17 Image:GJ MC018.jpg| Destro Returns! #18 Image:GJ MC019.jpg| Joe Triumphs! #19 Image:GJ MC020.jpg| Home Is Where the War Is #20 Image:GJ MC021.jpg| Silent Interlude #21 Image:GJ MC022.jpg| Like Chimney Sweepers Come To Dust... #22 Image:GJ MC023.jpg| Cobra Commander Captured At Last #23 Image:GJ MC024.jpg| The Commander Escapes #24 Image:GJ MC025.jpg| Zartan! #25 Image:GJ MC026.jpg| Snake-Eyes: The Origin #26 Image:GJ MC027.jpg| Snake-Eyes: The Origin Part II #27 Image:GJ MC028.jpg| Swampfire! #28 Image:GJ MC029.jpg| Beached Whale #29 Image:GJ MC030.jpg| Darkness #30 Image:GJ MC031.jpg| All Fall Down! #31 Image:GJ MC032.jpg| The Mountain! #32 Image:GJ MC033.jpg| Celebration! #33 Image:GJ MC034.jpg| Shake Down! #34 Image:GJ MC035.jpg| Dreadnoks on the Loose! #35 Image:GJ MC036.jpg| All the Ships at Sea! #36 Image:GJ MC037.jpg| Twin Brothers #37 Image:GJ MC038.jpg| Judgments #38 Image:GJ MC039.jpg| Walk Through the Jungle #39 Image:GJ MC040.jpg| Hydrofoil #40 Image:GJ MC041.jpg| Strategic Diplomacy #41 Image:GJ MC042.jpg| Ties That Bind #42 Image:GJ MC043.jpg| Crossroads #43 Image:GJ MC044.jpg| Improvisation on a Theme #44 Image:GJ MC045.jpg| In Search of Candy #45 Image:GJ MC046.jpg| Who's Who On Cobra Island #46 Image:GJ MC047.jpg| Sea Duel #47 Image:GJ MC048.jpg| Slaughter #48 Image:GJ MC049.jpg| Serpentor #49 Image:GJ MC050.jpg| The Battle of Springfield / Best Defense #50 Image:GJ MC051.jpg| Thunder Machine #51 Image:GJ MC052.jpg| Snap Decisions #52 Image:GJ MC053.jpg| Pit-Fall #53 Image:GJ MC054.jpg| Launch Base #54 Image:GJ MC055.jpg| Unmaskings #55 Image:GJ MC056.jpg| Jungle Moves #56 Image:GJ MC057.jpg| Strange Bedfellows #57 Image:GJ MC058.jpg| Desperate Moves #58 Image:GJ MC059.jpg| Divergent Paths #59 Image:GJ MC060.jpg| Cross Purposes #60 Image:GJ MC061.jpg| Beginnings and Endings #61 Image:GJ MC062.jpg| Transit #62 Image:GJ MC063.jpg| Going Under #63 Image:GJ MC064.jpg| Maneuvering for Position #64 Image:GJ MC065.jpg| Shuttle Complex #65 Image:GJ MC066.jpg| The Tenth Letter #66 Image:GJ MC067.jpg| Cold Snap #67 Image:GJ MC068.jpg| Cut and Freeze Dried #68 Image:GJ MC069.jpg| Into the Breach #69 Image:GJ MC070.jpg| Fair Trade #70 Image:GJ MC071.jpg| Bailout #71 Image:GJ MC072.jpg| Stiletto #72 Image:GJ MC073.jpg| Divided We Fall #73 Image:GJ MC074.jpg| Alliance of Convenience #74 Image:GJ MC075.jpg| Holding Actions! #75 Image:GJ MC076.jpg| All's Fair #76 Image:GJ MC077.jpg| Aftershocks #77 Image:GJ MC078.jpg| Payback! #78 Image:GJ MC079.jpg| Dreadnoks Rule! #79 Image:GJ MC080.jpg| Rolling Thunder #80 Image:GJ MC081.jpg| Plots and Tracts #81 Image:GJ MC082.jpg| Weeding Out #82 Image:GJ MC083.jpg| Roadpig #83 Image:GJ MC084.jpg| Converging Destinies #84 Image:GJ MC085.jpg| SFX #85 Image:GJ MC086.jpg| ...Not Fade Away #86 Image:GJ MC087.jpg| Assault on Castle Destro #87 Image:GJ MC088.jpg| Python Patrol #88 Image:GJ MC089.jpg| Mean Dog #89 Image:GJ MC090.jpg| Recurring Themes #90 Image:GJ MC091.jpg| No Simple Solutions #91 Image:GJ MC092.jpg| Thunderclap #92 Image:GJ MC093.jpg| Taking the Plunge #93 Image:GJ MC094.jpg| Exterminating Circumstances (or Bern This) #94 Image:GJ MC095.jpg| No Turning Back #95 Image:GJ MC096.jpg| The Hexagram Completed #96 Image:GJ MC097.jpg| What Goes Around, Comes Around #97 Image:GJ MC098.jpg| He's Back! #98 Image:GJ MC099.jpg| Calm Before the Storm #99 Image:GJ MC100.jpg| Seeds of Empire #100 Image:GJ MC101.jpg| The New Guard #101 Image:GJ MC102.jpg| What Did He Say? #102 Image:GJ MC103.jpg| Amazing the Welkin #103 Image:GJ MC104.jpg| Hero of the People #104 Image:GJ MC105.jpg| Hidden Aces #105 Image:GJ MC106.jpg| I Lift My Lamp #106 Image:GJ MC107.jpg| Enter the Night Creepers #107 Image:GJ MC108.jpg| Apparent Conclusions #108 Image:GJ MC109.jpg| Death in the Desert #109 Image:GJ MC110.jpg| Escalator to Armageddon #110 Image:GJ MC111.jpg| Probe and Feint #111 Image:GJ MC112.jpg| Who's the Hero? #112 Image:GJ MC113.jpg| Previous Agreement #113 Image:GJ MC114.jpg| Metal-Head #114 Image:GJ MC115.jpg| Counting Coup #115 Image:GJ MC116.jpg| Destro Must Die #116 Image:GJ MC117.jpg| Escape from Castle Destro #117 Image:GJ MC118.jpg| Deceptions and Diversions #118 Image:GJ MC119.jpg| Double Trouble #119 Image:GJ MC120.jpg| Return to the Silent Castle #120 Image:GJ MC121.jpg| Slice and Dice and Everything Nice #121 Image:GJ MC122.jpg| Transformer #122 Image:GJ MC123.jpg| Shots in the Dark #123 Image:GJ MC124.jpg| Triptych #124 Image:GJ MC125.jpg| Diptych #125 Image:GJ MC126.jpg| Firefly #126 Image:GJ MC127.jpg| Playing with the Big Boys #127 Image:GJ MC128.jpg| Winds of Change #128 Image:GJ MC129.jpg| Standoff #129 Image:GJ MC130.jpg| Point and Counterpoint #130 Image:GJ MC131.jpg| Last Stand #131 Image:GJ MC132.jpg| Bump in the Night #132 Image:GJ MC133.jpg| Recon by Fire #133 Image:GJ MC134.jpg| Throwdown in the Citadel #134 Image:GJ MC135.jpg| Ninjas Own the Night #135 Image:GJ MC136.jpg| Reversals and Betrayals #136 Image:GJ MC137.jpg| The Traitor Strikes #137 Image:GJ MC138.jpg| Unfoldings! #138 Image:GJ MC139.jpg| Realignments #139 Image:GJ MC140.jpg| Goin' South #140 Image:GJ MC141.jpg| Sucker Punch #141 Image:GJ MC142.jpg| Final Transformations #142 Image:GJ MC143.jpg| Dark Island #143 Image:GJ MC144.jpg| Snake-Eyes: The Tale Untold #144 Image:GJ MC145.jpg| Threads and Resolutions #145 Image:GJ MC146.jpg| Immovable Objects #146 Image:GJ MC147.jpg| Oblivion Express #147 Image:GJ MC148.jpg| Irresistible Forces #148 Image:GJ MC149.jpg| Heroes and Medals and Things #149 Image:GJ MC150.jpg| Slam Dance in the Cyber-Castle! #150 Image:GJ MC151.jpg| Cobra Renewed #151 Image:GJ MC152.jpg| ...Just Fade Away #152 Image:GJ MC153.jpg| Shadow of the B.A.T. #153 Image:GJ MC154.jpg| Flying the Unfriendly Skies #154 Image:GJ MC155.jpg| A Letter from Snake-Eyes #155 Category:Marvel titles Category:Generation 1